Naruto Couples Sing
by TobisaruJC
Summary: This is sort of a song fic where my favorite Naruto characters get to sing and dance for their special someone. Hope you like it. Pairings: KibaIno NaruHina NejiTen and ShikTem. Some OOC.
1. Kiba and Ino

JGOG132: Hey whaddup my peeps! As I was working on my fan fic, I thought why make one until it's finished when I can work on another one as well!

Naruto: Genius!!

JGOG132: Please cut the yes-man act out!

Naruto: Ok, Dattebayo!!

JGOG132: and stop saying "Dattebayo!!"

Naruto: No Promises!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters otherwise being here would be a waste. Kinda of a song fic. Hope it's not too corny.

* * *

**Kiba and Ino**

We find the 15 year old Ino Yamanaka working at the Yamanaka flower shop trimming a few ficuses. As she was working, the familiar figure of the 15 year old Kiba Inuzuka walks through the entrance.

Ino was too busy to notice that he walked in so Kiba decides to surprise her. He walks behind the counter and approaches her from behind and does the thing men should not do if they want to keep there face from being slapped: He grabs her butt with his right hand and squeezes it. This causes her to yelp and drop her clippers and immediately turns around and slaps Kiba in the face.

"Kiba-kun, you pervert! What the hell did you do that for?" Ino asked in a furious tone with a red blush of both fury and embarrassment on her face.

As Kiba was holding the right side of his face as he was recovering from the slap, he replied, "I wanted to surprise you, I guess. Surprised?"

Ino smirked and said, "I'd be more surprised if you actually grabbed my butt with a bit of more… _force_," with emphasis on the last word.

Kiba laughed and joked, "I'll try better next time, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. Just because we went on three dates, doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend so you can start touching my butt and calling me names…. just yet," Ino said seductively.

Kiba smirked as Ino was trying to turn the tables. "Well with that being said, how about you go on your break to go for a walk with yours truly," Kiba said acting like he has the looks of Fabio. **(AN: Ha!! Kiba look as good as Fabio! Yeah right!) **

Ino smirked and said, "Well, it's not very busy here…so…ok." Ino then put away the clippers and put up a sign on the door that said "Back in 15 minutes" and walked out the door with Kiba holding her hand.

As they are walking through the village Ino asks Kiba, "Tell me Kiba-kun, why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm... handsome?", Kiba replied question-like.

"Don't toot your own horn Kiba-kun, I'm being serious," Ino said snappishly.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you maybe it's because….." A familiar jazz opening of one of Sinatra's songs starts playing. Than Kiba lets go of Ino's hand starts to dance like it's a broadway show. He starts to sing:

_You make me feel so young  
You make me feel like spring has sprung  
Every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual_

Kiba takes Ino by the left hand and spins her around once and then pulls her close to him. He then does a few handsigns. He and Ino dissapear from town then reappear on the branch of a tree.

_The moment that you speak_

Kiba dissapears and Ino looks around at where he's gone.  
_I want to go and play hide-and-seek_

Kiba appear from the above branch upside down face to face.  
_I want to go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon_

Kiba grabs Ino and they jump off the tree. They land in a field of flowers.

_You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across the meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots _Kiba picks up a handuful of forget-me-nots and gives them to Ino. She takes them and sniffs them.

Kiba grabs Ino again and shows some handsigns and they dissapear from the field and on top of the Hokage mountain.

_You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung _He and Ino dance.  
_Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung _Kiba picks up Ino and spins around slowly like in one of those balls where the men pick up their women and spin around.

_And even when I'm old and gray  
I'm gonna feel the way I do today_ Kiba then shows handsigns and he and Ino reappear back in the streets.  
_'Cause you make me feel so young_

Kiba kisses Ino on her right cheek. "Oh...so...that's why," Ino said with a blush.

Some angry villagers start yelling at Kiba for singing saying things like: "Kiba your singing sucks!", "You're giving Sinatra a bad name!", or "Shut up and stick with being a ninja!"

Kiba laughs and grabs Ino's right hand and says, "I guess we better leave before they try to do something to my windpipe to prevent me from singing." Ino laughs as she and Kiba run away back to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

* * *

JGOG132: Well that ends the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Kiba's performance was from the song "You make me feel so Young" by Frank Sinatra. 

Naruto: I thought it was great.

Kiba: Thanks, Naruto. That means a lot coming from you.

Naruto: Are you kidding?! Your singing sucked! It was the story that was interesting.

Kiba: Grrrr

JGOG132: Well, Naruto, in the next chapter you get to show Kiba how the singing is done, because you are going to be performing for the ever shy Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto: YES!! Hinata is gonna see how great I am as something other than being a ninja.

Hinata: (blushing) I-I'm sure you'll b-be great, Naruto-kun.

Kiba: Ha! I doubt he'll be as good as me.

Naruto:Wanna bet, dog boy?!

(They argue)

JGOG132: (sighs) please R&R


	2. Naruto and Hinata

JGOG132: Hi guys, this is my next chapter to "Naruto Couples Sing" a-

Naruto: And this time I'm going to sing to Hinata!

JGOG132: ehh yeah and again just like Kiba and Ino, Naruto and Hinata are 15 years old.

Naruto: I look so devine at 15, DATTEBAYO!!

JGOG132: I swear to god if I here you say that one more time I'm going to-

Naruto: Break me in half?

JGOG132: well something like that.

Disclaimer: Naruto: JGOG132 does not own Naruto or any of it's characters otherwise I would be his yes-man officially.

JGOG132: (sighs)

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata**

We find our blonde hero, Naruto, walking along the forest back to town coming from his training. As he is walking, he is humming a tune of a song he kind of enjoys. Meanwhile our little cute Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, is watching him from behind one of the trees. As everyone knows Hinata has has liked Naruto since the academy days, well except Naruto himself that is.

When Hinata takes a step forward, to get closer to him, she steps on a twig causing it to make a breaking sound. Naruto hears this and pulls out a kunai and turns around in an immediate fighting stance. Hinata immediatly hides behind the tree before he could see her.

"Alright, whoever you are, come on out!" Naruto yelled in a commanding tone thinking that there was an attacker. Hinata gulped and slowly stepped from behind the tree. As he notices who the hider was he sighed in relief and put away his kunai.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, for a second there I thought you were an enemy," said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata walks toward him she replies, "It's a-alright, Naruto-kun. Did you just c-come back from t-training?" even though she was watching him train the whole time, she didn't want to make it look suspicious. **(AN: Ha, the little shy stalker) **

"Yeah and I'm bushed. I was on my way to Ichiraku to get some ramen, care to join me?" Naruto asked.

"I-I would love to, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. So they walked along the forest back to town.

While in town walking to Ichiraku, Naruto decided to break the silence. "Hey, did you hear Kiba's singing to Ino an hour ago?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and giggled at the memory. Even though Naruto was training and Hinata was watching, they still could hear Kiba's screeching-err singing.

"Man he sounded like Akamaru was getting tortured, I barely could concentrate on my training," Naruto said.

Hinata giggled and said, "I c-couldn't stop laughing w-when I heard h-him sing."

"Yeah, me too. Where does he get off trying to sing just because he likes Ino?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged.

"If I wanted to sing for the girl that I care about, it would be much better than his doing," Naruto said proudly. Hinata giggled and stopped when she thought of who he was talking about. _He must mean Sakura. Him singing to me is more likely as Kiba improving his singing skills_, Hinata thought.

Naruto interrupted her thoughts, "Besides I know a much better song to sing to than what he picked. In fact I'm gonna sing it right now...if you don't mind," Naruto said looking at Hinata.

Hinata was shocked at one her dreams is becoming a reality. Well his singing is gonna be more of a demonstration than actual singing to her, but at least she's gonna be his audience. She nodded to him giving him the go-ahead. Naruto smiled and nodded. Jazz music to a familiar song was playing and Naruto started dancing like broadway, **(AN: A little like Kiba in the last chappie but way better) **then he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her toward him to join her. He starts to sing:

_Come fly with me, lets fly lets fly away  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
Theres a bar in far bombay  
Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away_

Naruto shows a few hand signs and he and Hinata teleport to the top of the Hokage tower. Hinata struggles as she is about to fall off, but Naruto catches and dances with her.

_Come fly with me, lets float down to peru  
In lama land, theres a one man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you _Naruto takes out a kunai and panomimes playing a flute with it.  
_Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue _Naruto and Hinata jump off the tower and land on top of a building.

_Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry eyed  
Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near _Naruto pulls Hinata close to him and she blushes.  
_You may hear, angels cheer - because were together _They jump off the building and land back on a street near a pie stand.

_Weather wise it's such a lovely day  
You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds _They dance again and Hinata's nervousness wears off a little and starts to dance more gracefully.  
_Down to acapulco bay  
Its perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say _Naruto picks Hinata up and spins her around.** (AN: Like Kiba did last chapter)**  
_Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away _Naruto lets go of Hinata.

"So, how was that?" Naruto asked.

"I loved it," Hinata said with a smile and without stuttering. The pie stand owner clapped in applause.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," Naruto said with a bow.

As he was bowing, however, his head hit on one of the boards that held three of the stands coconut-cream pies causing it to flip over and the pies flew in the air. Hinata looked up and they came crashing down on her face causing her to fall over.

Naruto panicked and took a napkin from the stand and bent down to her and starts to wipe off the cream from her face. "I-I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean for that to happen," Naruto said apologetically.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a blush as he added the 'chan' to her name.

Naruto get almost all the cream off her face. Naruto smirked as he notices a little bit of cream from her nose. "I guess I missed a spot," Naruto said softly as his face comes closer to hers.

Hinata begins to feel faint and hot as Naruto's face is coming closer and closer. Naruto than kisses Hinata's nose as he gets the cream off and pulls away.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly.

"I can't help it...it's just so...delicious," Naruto said softly as he looked at her with a smile.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and without thinking grabbed Naruto by his black and orange jacket collar and pulled him towards her, crushing his lips onto hers. Naruto smiled in his mind as he returns her kiss thinking, _I guess ramen can wait_.

As they were making out, they were ignoring the pie stand owners yelling of who was gonna pay for those 3 pies.

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that ends my NaruHina chapter of Naruto singing couples. Performance of another Frank Sinatra song: "Come Fly With Me"

Naruto: I told you that I'd be better than dog boys singing

Kiba: hmph

Hinata: You were w-wonderful, Naruto-kun

Naruto: thanks, Hinata-chan (kisses Hinata's right cheek)

Hinata: (faints)

Naruto: Ah not again!

Kiba: Every freaking time!

JGOG132: Please R&R, and next chapter is Neji and Tenten.


	3. Neji and Tenten

JGOG132: Hello readers, Considering I hardly got any reviews since my last chapter, I got the feeling that you didn't like my last chapter. So hopefully this one will be better.

Naruto: It features Neji singing to Tenten. They are 16, obviously

Kiba: I think they kinda knew that anyway

Naruto: I'm just saying, Dattebayo!

Kiba: Well, it's not helping

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: Guys, shut up. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters otherwise Kiba and Naruto would be dead

Kiba and Naruto: WHAT?!

JGOG132: Kidding, lol!

* * *

**Neji and Tenten**

We find the Branch Hyuuga genius fuming stomping along the village training ground heading to town. Why? Because he just got word of Naruto making out with his cousin in public. So, apparently, he is heading to town to kick Naruto's butt straight to Jupiter.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, you hyperactive pervert," Neji said angrily as he is walking toward town.

He halts as a kunai is thrown and lands in front of him. He looks up as he finds his teammate and girlfriend, Tenten, holding another kunai twirling along her finger.

"Neji, why can't just let your cousin live her own life?" Tenten asked as she dropped down from the tree and lands in front of Neji and picks up the kunai she threw.

"Why should I when that idiot is sticking his tongue down her throat?!" Neji asked furiously.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Neji-kun. We've made out in public before," Tenten said.

Neji blushed and said, "Th-that's not the same thing.."

He is interrupted by Tenten, "Quit trying to find an excuse to protect her. She likes him and he likes her. You're gonna have to accept that your cousin finally got the person she likes to like her back!"

Neji calmed down and said, "I know it's just…well she's my cousin"

TenTen replied, "And your cousin is a big girl. Be happy for her and don't worry, If Naruto breaks her heart, you'll have the opportunity to spread his guts all over the village"

Neji smirked. "I guess you're right. You know why I let you talk me out of things like this Tenten-chan?"

Neji asked. "Gee, I don't know why don't you tell me," Tenten said innocently.

"Very well…" Jazz music starts playing in the air. Neji starts to dance. He sings:

_I've got you under my skin. _Neji takes Tenten's hand and pulls her to join in the dancing  
_I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
_

_I'd tried so not to give in. _Neji and Tenten jump up onto a tree on a branch and continue dancing.  
_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? _Neji shows handsigns and he and Tenten appear on they Hyuuga household roof.  
_Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin._

_Musical interlude _Neji and Ten Ten jump off the roof and land on the ground and dance some more. As the music interlude is coming to an end Neji shows some hand signs then he and Tenten appear on the wall of the village and coninute dancing.

_I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin. _Neji pulls Tenten to him as the song ends and kisses her on the lips.

"Hmmm..you know we are alone on the wall and there doesn't seem to be a guard in sight. Give you any ideas?" Tenten asked seductively.

"Why Tenten-chan, you naughty naughty girl," Neji said seductively.

Tenten giggles and replies, "That's me."

I probably don't have to infrom you on what they are about to do next, but considering this is a T rated story, we'll just end this chapter with some high moans and giggles coming from on top of the walls.

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that ends that chappie. Performance was by another song of Sinatra "I've got you Under My Skin"

Naruto: eww Neji, talk about indecent!

Neji: Said the person who made out with my cousin in the middle of the street.

Kiba: Well besides that, Neji's singing sucked!

Neji: You wish.

Naruto: I agree with Kiba for once. Mine was better.

Kiba: Like hell it was! Mine was better!

(The three continue to argue)

JGOG132: (sighs) Please R&R. Next chapter Shikamaru and Temari.


	4. Shikamaru and Temari

JGOG132: Greetings from my hometown, which of course the name of it is none of your business.

Naruto: His "Shikamaru and Temari" chapter is up!

JGOG132: And this one is hopefully one that will bring in more reviews.

Naruto: It will, Dattebayo!!!

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: I don't own Naruto otherwise Naruto would be in excruciating pain from shotgun wounds on the show. Like the wounds he's going to have right now. (Pulls out a shotgun and cocks it)

Naruto: Oh crap!! (Runs away as JGOG132 is shooting at him)

* * *

**Shikamaru and Temari**

Here we see, on top of a hill in Konoha, our favorite lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara, lying on his back looking up at the clouds. However, the stuff that has gone through today was on his mind.

Shikamaru in his thoughts: _Stupid Kiba, singing to Ino disturbing the whole village, including me and my cloud watching. Stupid Naruto, making out with Hinata in front of my favorite pie stand, now I won't be going there anymore. _**(AN: I don't know if Shikamaru actually likes pie, but this is my story and I like pie…so he is going to as well.) **_Stupid Neji for having sex on the walls of Konoha, defiling one of my cloud watching spots. _He stood up irritated at how "troublesome" people act for their loved ones. He never was one to act foolish. Not even for _her_.

Temari had always been on his mind. Every time he would relax he would mainly think about her. To him, it sucked. She never left his mind everytime he was alone and as "troublesome" as it may seem to him, he liked it. He liked her, but he could never be so foolish enough as to have a relationship with her. She is two years older than him and the sister of the Kazekage.

_I sure as hell would never do anything foolish like Kiba, Naruto, and Neji to admit my feelings for…her, _Shikamaru said in his own thoughts.

He stood up now saying to himself, "How could such a troublesome woman actually like seeing a guy sing for them? I mean come on…."dancing" and "singing" seems not worth the work."

Jazz music plays in the air. "I wonder what she would say if I sung to her," he said to himself. He then started to dance to see what it would look like. He actually thought he wasn't a bad dancer. Then he decided, what the hell, why not try singing. He's alone there anyway. He starts to sing:

_I'm not the guy who cared about love  
And I'm not the guy who cared about fortunes and such  
I never cared much  
Oh, look at me now!_

He jumped up to a branch of a tree and placed one arm on the trunk and swung around like those guys in musicals would do with lamposts.

_I never knew the technique of kissing  
I never knew the thrill I could get from your touch _He dances on the branch stepping to the left sideways.  
_I never knew much _He steps to the right.  
_Oh, look at me now!_

He jumps from the tree and lands in a field of flowers. He continues dancing.

_I'm a new man better than casanova at his best  
With a new heart and a brand new start  
Why I'm so proud Im bustin my vest_

He shows some handsigns and teleports to the roof of the Nara household. He continues dancing.

_So I'm the guy who turned out a lover  
Yes I'm the guy who laughed at those blue diamond rings  
One of those things  
Oh, look at me now!_

_I'm not the guy who cared about love  
And I'm not the guy who cared about fortunes and such  
I never cared much  
Oh, look at me now!_

He shows handsigns and teleports on the gate of Konoha. He continues dancing.

_And I never knew the technique of kissing  
I never knew the thrill I could get form your touch _He kicks high in the air like those broadway guys do when they hold there hat up high in one hand and their cane in the other. He panomimes the hat and cane. As he is kicking, he unknowingly kicks off the guards of the gate off the wall.  
_I never knew much  
Oh, look at me now!_

_I'm a new man better than casanova at his very best  
With a new heart and a brand new start__  
I'm so proud I'm bustin my vest_

He jumps down in front of the gate on the outside of Konoha, just in front of the unconscious guards he kicked off the wall.

_So I'm the guy who turned out a lover_  
_Yes I'm the guy who laughed at those blue diamond rings  
One of those things_ He holds his hand to his heart.  
_Oh, look at me now!_

_Look at me now! _He spreads his arms a apart as he sings the last line with his eyes closed.

As the song ends he hears the sound of slow clapping. He opens his eyes and sees Temari right in front of him.

"Not bad, Nara, not bad at all. You should sing for me more often," Temari said.

Shikamaru was surprised that she knew the song was about her so he asked, "How did you know the song was about you?"

"I didn't, you just told me," Temari replied winking and sticking her tongue out at him.

He blushed and sighed being tricked into admitting his feelings for Temari. "How much of it did you hear?" he asked.

"Well, all of it actually, you were singing so loud that I heard it as I was getting closer to the gate," Temari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru put his head down as he was unsure if she was either making fun of him or if she actually liked it. Temari then walked towards him and then picked up his chin with her right hand far enough for him to look at her.

"So...you never knew the technique of kissing, huh? Well...maybe I should give you some pointers," she said as she brought her face closer to his. She then brushed her lips across his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he is kissing her he thought, _Singing is so troublesome...but hey it works._

* * *

JGOG132: Well that ends the ShikaTem chappie. Performance by another Sinatra song: "Oh Look at Me Now"

Kiba: and man did his singing suck!

Shikamaru: Whatever (he lays back and falls asleep)

Temari: (appears behind Kiba and wacks him in the head with her fan) Just because Shikamaru won't retaliate, doesn't mean I won't! Take it back!

Kiba: (rubs the back of his) Hell no!

Temari: then prepare for the beating of a lifetime. (Kiba runs away as she chases him with her fan in hand)

JGOG132: There is going to be one chapter left, but I won't put it up until I see some reviews.

Naruto: (Enters with bandages wrapped around his body from the shotgun wounds) Please R&R, Dattebayo!

JGOG132: Say that one more time and there will be wounds to your head!!!


	5. Karaoke Time!

JGOG132: Welcome back! Here is JGOG132 with-

Naruto: The last chappie!!!

JGOG132: (annoyed and saying through his gritting teeth) Yes and in this final chappie there will be our favorite guys-

Naruto: including me!

JGOG132: Singing together for their loved ones.

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!!

JGOG132: That's it! Prepare to die! (takes out an axe)

Hinata: HYAH!!! (kicks JGOG132 in where his future children our carried, from behind)

JGOG132: ACCK MY KINDER!!! (drops axe and holds his mid area)

Naruto: Nice kick, Hinata-chan!

**Disclaimer: **Hinata: (giggles) JGOG132 d-doesn't own Naruto or a-any of it's characters otherwise he would be unharmed. Oh and b-by the w-way, Kinder is german for "children".

* * *

**Karaoke Time!**

Here we see in the village of Konoha a karaoke place where people every Friday would go to hang out, have some food, and sing if they want on stage. Sometimes people would get booed out and sometimes there would be applause. That's up to the audience.

We find our favorite dogboy, Kiba, and his blonde bi- err girlfriend, Ino, riding on Akamaru's back **(AN: like a horse and remember after the 3 year time skip that Akamaru is a big dog now, just so you don't get confused)** toward the karaoke bar.

"I've heard this place is great, Ino. It also has karaoke where yours truly will be able to demonstrate his singing skills," Kiba said proudly.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just hope that you don't get thrown off stage or beaten because of the audience's "jealousy," Ino said reminding him of what happened the last time he sang.

"Hey Kiba-kun and Ino-san!" greeted a familiar voice from the other side of the street.

Kiba and Ino look forward and see that the one who was greeting them was our favorite hyperactive ninja with the shy Hyuuga heiress walking towards them hand in hand.

Kiba smirked and said, "Well it's about freaking time you two got together."

"Yeah, we thought it going to take forever for Naruto-kun to stop being so oblivious," Ino added. Naruto and Hinata both blushed as they stopped in front of Kiba and Akamaru.

"So you guys heading to the karaoke place as well?" Ino asked the couple.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a chance to show off my singing skills," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Like you have any. Mine was way better," a voice said from behind Kiba, Ino, and Akamaru. The group turned around and saw Neji and Tenten walking towards them.

"Hey Neji-kun and Tenten-san, don't tell me you guys are coming here to watch over Hinata-chan and I, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Actually we came here to have a good time, but I'll keep your idea in mind," Neji said, earning a slap to the back of the head by Tenten.

"Let's continue this when we're inside," Ino said.

Kiba dismounted from Akamaru and held out his hand indicating to lead Ino off the dog as well. "Oh, what a gentlemen," Ino said with a giggle as she took Kiba's hand and dismounted off of Akamaru.

As they walked toward the entrance they were stopped by a huge muscular guy that looked to be the bouncer.

"Sorry, but no pets allowed," he said pointing to the sign near the entrance that said: "No pets allowed".

"Sorry Akamaru, looks like you'll have to wait outside," Kiba said, feeling guilty. Akamaru whined and lied down. The group then entered the Karaoke bar, leaving a sad Akamaru outside.

As they entered, they could see there was a lot of people inside could hear someone a man singing from the stage, very poorly, the Michael Jackson song: "Till you Get Enough". **(AN: If any of you have watched Rush Hour 2, if you remember from the beginning where Carter and Lee are at the club in Hong Kong and there was a Chinese guy singing the exact song, just imagine that guy in this story, only Japanese..obviously) **

As they covered their ears to tune out the guys singing, they continue searching for a table. They then hear some angry yelling coming from a booth from the right of the stage, "You suck!!! Get off the stage, baka!"

They immediatly recognized the yelling as Temari's voice. They looked at the booth where they see Temari and Shikamaru sitting there. Temari was yelling at the singer while Shikamaru was covering his ears to tune out the guy's singing. As the song ended, people were throwing junk at the guy and booeing and yelling at him to get off the stage.

Naruto then waved to Shikamaru and Temari and yelled, "Hey Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san, over here!"

The couple from the booth looked to where they were being called from and saw the group. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave. "Hey guys, come over here and sit with us!" Temari yelled with a wave, considering it was very loud in the crowded place. Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten walked over to the booth where Shikamaru and Temari were at an sat down with them.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are finally going out?" Kiba asked with a smirk as he sat down.

"Yeah...so what," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well, we knew it was going to happen...we just didn't think you'd sing," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And what's wrong with his singing," Temari said putting her hands on her hips.

"N-Naruto-kun didn't mean it the way it sounded. Shikamaru-kun was good at singing-" Hinata was saying before being interrupted.

"I was so much better than pineapplehead's singing," Naruto said.

"Wrong, Kiba-kun was better," Ino said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kiba said giving Ino a peck on the cheek.

"You wish, Neji-kun is the top dog at singing," Tenten said.

"Wanna bet?" Temari asked cracking her knuckles.

"H-hold up there. How about all the boys sing a song t-together?" Hinata asked.

"Great idea, Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be alright," Kiba said.

"Sure, why not," Neji added.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied lazily. The rest of the group agreed as well.

After the last song ended and the singer left the stage. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji walked across the stage with microphones in their hands. They turned around with their backs turned to the audience as a hip hop-like melody was beginning to play slowly. They turned around as the tempo went a little faster. They start to dance and then sing:

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad  


When the song ended, the whole audience was clapping and cheering. Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were cheering the loudest.

They kept saying things like: "We love you!, Encore!, or Don't stop singing!"

"So, I guess we determined who is the best singer," Shikamaru said, thinking it was him.

"We certainly have," the other 3 said still thinking that themselves were still the best.

A big smoke cloud appeared which ended the applause. When the smoke cleared, it revealed 3 ANBU members.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga, though we did love your singing, I'm afraid, by the orders of Hokage-sama, that we have to put you under arrest," the leader of the ANBU squad said.

"WHAT?! On what charges?" Ino said as she and the rest of the 3 girls approached the stage.

"Kiba: one count of disturbing the peace with his awful Sinatra singing, Naruto: one count of breaking and not paying for 3 of the local pie stand owners pies, Neji: one count of indecent exposure or to be quite frank: having sex on the walls of Konoha, and Shikamaru: one count of disturbing guards on duty by kicking them off the walls," the squad leader pointed out.

There was only one thought the guys were thinking in their minds about now: _Oh Crap_.

"Now come peacefully or we will have to take you by force," the squad leader commanded.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata and ran out of the club, knocking over the bouncer, before the members could grab them.

"COME AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru came crashing through the doorway. Kiba and Ino mounted on Akamaru's back and Kiba ordered, "HI HO AKAMARU, AWAAAAAAY!!!" With Kiba and Ino on his back, Akamaru jumped out the doorway and ran off.

The ANBU members dog piled Shikamaru before he could make an escape. However, there was a puff of smoke and they saw they were dog piled on a club chair. Shikamaru had used a substitution jutsu and was long gone with Temari.

The ANBU members then surrounded Neji and Tenten. "Would 600,000 yen make this problem go away?" Neji asked holding out a bag that looked like it was filled with cash.

The sqaud leader grabbed the bag and said, "Ok". Neji and Tenten then ran out of the club.

When they were gone, the members opened the bag to split the money. However, instead of cash it revealed to have been filled with...letter bombs. "SON OF A-" the leader said but the letter bombs exploded. The whole club was a mess but luckily there was no one killed.** (AN: seriously did you really think Neji would be so evil...don't answer that)**

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that ends my song fic of Naruto Couples Sing. The performance was by the song of "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo. 

Naruto: HA! Did you think it was gonna be another Sinatra! Well you didn't expect that did ya?!

Kiba: No they didn't! HAHA!

Neji and Shikamaru: SHUT UP!! (They bang Naruto and Kiba on their heads thus knocking them out)

JGOG132: Thank you, well I'll see ya peeps. Keep a look out for more fan fics I'll be creating.


End file.
